Mahou no Sekai
by Takamiya Sakura
Summary: To save the world, she need to find the 'chosen one'. The one that has the power that has implanted in 'him' since birth. But,as she open the gate of the world where the person she seek, it cause her to pay something.
1. Chapter 1: Story Line

Mahou no Sekai

Story Line:

In the world full of magic, there is many mages that has different types of magic. Summoning, transforming, jewels magic, item user and many more. The magic depends on how the mage's feelings are strong. The stronger the feelings, the stronger the magic. But if the feelings of the magic user is negative, like grudge, anxiety, fear, his/her magic will consume her and become "_kaibutsu mahou no yu-za"._

The protagonist, Sugisaki Kei, Ozaki Seki, Sakurano Rin, Tsumura Jun, Ogata Mira and Ogata Hina are mages. They travel the world to be a fully mage. In other words, "_mahoutsukai"._But as they travel, they've met the most precious "thing" that the world need it.


	2. Chapter 2: The girl in his dream

**Chapter 1 – The girl in his dream**

"Where am I?" The boy was standing all alone in the darkness. He started to walk aimlessly around the darkness where he cannot see anything.

As he walk continuously, he found that girl again.

A girl is gasping harder as she ran nowhere. "Where is she going? Why is she running? Does someone is chasing after her?" The boy asked himself.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Help me…"

As he turn around, there was no one there. He was wondering who called for him. He look around the darkness even though that he cannot see anything.

It's like he was walking an hour already and still he did not find who the owner of that voice.

And again, he heard that voice again, "Please… Help me…" with such a soft voice it was like that the owner of the voice is tired from running.

When he heard this voice again and again, he ask, "Who are you! Where are you? Why are you asking for help? Answer me!"

After he shouted, there was a light that shines brightly before him. And what he saw was the girl that owns the soft voice. The girl has long blonde hair that past her waist. She was wearing a dress that is like a goddess of heaven.

" Onegai… Help…me…" the girl pleaded to the boy with tears.

The boy was shocked of what he saw. The girl was like an angel that has no conscious because of the right eye of the girl was different from her other left eye. The color was yellow that has a pattern of magic circles while her left eye was an emerald color.

Then the boy ask question immediately to the girl, "You… Who are you? Where did you come from? Why do you need help from me?"

The boy can't stop asking question to the girl. As the boy was about to ask question, the girl only answer one thing. With such a soft voice she said, "You're the only one who can save the world. You're the one who is destine."

"E-eh?" was just the response of the boy.

Then the darkness started to fade and the girl within the light started to vanish too.

"W-wait! What do you mean by that?! I don't understand what you're talking about!" shouted by the boy as he started to vanish also.

As the girl was almost gone by his sight, she said to the boy, "You will find that out someday…"

**Kei's POV (Soul)**

I shot my eyes immediately and sat up on my bed. "It's that dream again…"

I was gasping and catching my breath as I was shocked from my dream.

"I wonder if I am being cursed or what. Having a dream like this that it didn't even give me a clue what is going on" laughing of what I said.

"Whatever, I better get ready or Black Star will start "preaching" about his godliness again." I started changing my clothes of my fighting clothes and armor. After changing my clothes, I put my hair band on, my black jacket and my shoes.

"Whoops! Should not forget my "_kouseki"." _I opened my drawer and got my thing as a proof that I am a mage.

"Now I am ready, I should get going now." I opened my main door to my apartment and take a look inside. "It will be a long time when I will come back here. And I don't know when is that."

I live alone. I escaped from my family and become a mage myself. My family is rich and have everything. But I don't want anything. I want to travel all over the world and become a fully mage. Of course my family did not like the idea of me being a mage. They decided my own future by themselves. I have no freedom "there". So I escaped from that horrible place and came here by my own.

But I am not alone. I have my friends who wished the same of me. They also wanted to be a mage.

Although they have become a mage like myself, they already have partners. In other words, I myself don't have any partner yet. Having a partner is a difficult task for a mage. They must have a full "_tamashii_" contract. The two must have a stable wavelength of each other. And they become one.

Oh, I forgot to mention. The contracted partner must be a "_serie_". And it is hard to find one. _"serie_" wanders all over the world. And my friends help me right now to find one. But no matter we found a "_serie" _, the contract always broke. That means that we are not compatible.

Speaking of "_serie"_, isn't the girl in my dream is a "_serie"_ herself? I was wondering that.

"Waahh! Is that the time already? This is not cool of me. I better go now!" I immediately hop on to my bike and step on.

But I wonder will I ever meet her in reality.

_(ting)_

(end of chapter 1)

Meanings:

1. Onegai – Please

2. kouseki –Crystal

3. tamashii – soul

4. serie – spirit

5. ting – the sound of chime

*sorry if my English is hard to understand*


	3. Chapter 3: Serie no Hime

**Chapter 3: Serie no Hime**

A bunch of guards are chasing after the girl.

"There she is! Get her!" The leader of the guards command his men.

A long haired blonde wearing a white cape and hat was gasping so much as she run, escaping from the guards.

One of the guards cast a spell targeting the girl.

"_Megido furea!_" A flame came out from the staff of the guard.

"O-oi! What are you doing?!" Asked by one of his ally.

Immediately the girl defend herself. Casting while closing her eyes.

"_Vasu Gurudo_". The girl's body was surrounded by white light and protected her from getting hurt. And the attack was manipulated. When the girl opened her eyes, she was relieved and started to run again.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill _Sakura Hime_?! What would've happened if you hit her?! The Majesty will be angry!" The leader scold the guard, the one who cast the spell.

"Please forgive me from my recklessness", the guard ask forgiveness.

"That's enough. For now, let's catch _Hime-sama_ without using magic. We must not harm our _Hime._Understand?!"

"Hai!" responded by all his men.

**Sakura's POV**

I ran and ran to escape from all the guards. I was really tired from running, that my legs are so heavy to lift. But I must not give up. I must find him. The one who is destine. The one who will save the world. The one who called me. I must find him!

"Ne_e-sama_!"

This voice. I stopped from running and turn around to see my cousin who is 9 years old. "Mii-kun. Why are you here? Your father will be angry if he found out that you are here with me."

"That doesn't matter now! Hurry! We must go to the portal room!"

"Mii-ku-"

"You want to find him, right? _Nee-sama._ That's why you are against the decision of your _Oto-sama. _You said that there is still another way to solve this. To find that legendary wizard. The one who will save us all. And I believe what you said, _Nee-sama._"

"_Seishin_ _ouji"_ I was speechless, that someone believe in me. Mii-kun believe in me.

"Let's go, _Sakura-nee-sama._ The guards will be here soon."

"_Hai_!"

We immediately started to run. While we ran, I can already hear the guards running while their armor are making sounds. It was like a maze. As we ran, the walls are all like the same that we passed by earlier. Of course, I know the way already. The walls are glittering, the atmosphere is so quiet, and all I can hear was the guards shouting and Mii-kun's and I gasping so hard.

And then finally, I can see the big doors ahead of us.

"_Nee-sama,_ we're almost there. Hang in there!" Mii-kun worriedly said this while catching his breath.

"I'm still okay, Mii-kun. You should not talk more so that you can save your breath."

"_Wakaremashita_, _Nee-sama_"

And finally, we stop running and catching our breath. We've been running a long time, and we're supposed to be tired now. But thanks to Mii-kun's magic, we were able to hold out longer. And now, we are standing before the big doors that inside is the portal to get outside. This is my first time to get inside this room. I'm really nervous and excited of what's inside that I didn't notice that I was breathing so hard that Mii-kun was looking at me worried.

"_Nee-sama, _are you alright? Do you feel sick? If that is, I will heal you."

"Th-that's not it, Mii-kun. I'm just...nervous. That's all."

"_Daijoubou, Nee-sama. _You have me. There's nothing to worry about."

"_Arigatou, _Mii-kun" And from that, I was calm. Mii-kun always make my nervousness go away and cheer me up. He's like a real family to me.

We opened the doors and what we see was very unexpected. It's like we're in a different world. The room was filled of different colors like a rainbow that shines brightly around the room. And in the middle was the portal that it is the only different color we see in the room.

"We made it!" Mii-kun happily jumps with joy seeing that we made it. And it also made me happy.

"Let's go, Mii-kun. Are you ready?"

"Hai! _Sakura-nee-sama!_

We come closer to the portal and holds each others hands. As we go inside the portal, the guards already came.

"THERE THEY ARE! HURRY! THEY'RE ABOUT TO GO INSIDE THE PORTAL! STOP THEM!" The guards are shouting and running towards us. Then, Mii-kun said something that made me shocked.

"_Yappari,_ this would happen."

"Eh? Mii-kun? What are you talking about?" I ask Mii-kun nervously that my heart can't stop beating so fast from nervousness. Then, Mii-kun face me with a smiling face with tears.

"_Gomene_, _Sakura-nee-sama._ But I guess your the only one who can find 'him'." Mii-kun let go of my hand and push me to the portal. It was like the time was in slow motion. I can only see Mii-kun's back. As I was being sucked into the portal, Mii-kun said something to me.

"_Nee-sama,_ you must find 'him'. You have the power and strength to find 'him'. And after you find 'him' and save the world together, I'll see you again, _Nee-sama._ I believe in you." After that, my surroundings was all white.

(end of chapter 2)

Translations:

1. Megido furea - offensive flame magic spell

2. Vasu Gurudo - defensive white magic spell

3. Sakura Hime - Princess Sakura

4. Nee-sama - Old sister

5. Seishin ouji - Prince Seishin

6. Hai - Yes

7. Wakaremashita - Roger

8. Daijoubou - It's okay

9. Arigatou - Thank you

10. Yappari - Just as I thought

11. Gomene - I'm sorry

*Please review and sorry if my english is not good*


	4. Chapter 4: The Fateful Meeting

**Gomenasai minna! Hountoni Gumminnasai! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dareba, this is the new chapter. Please enjoy it. **

**Chapter 4: The Fateful Meeting**

**NORMAL POV**

The long haired blonde was floating in the middle of the light.

"Doko ni?..." Ask the blonde to herself as she continued to let the light drift her body along with its waves.

"As I remember, Mii-kun and I was running away from the Royal Soldiers... sore nii... " Her eyes were sad and started to cry.

"Mii-kun sacrificed himself to let me escaped.." She continued to sob. As she continued to cry, the words that her cousin said to her flooded in her memory.

_"Nee-sama, I believe in you"_ Her eyes remembered her cousin's words that gave her courage.

"Mii...-kun..." She wiped her tears and move on further.

"Don't worry, Mii-kun. I will not let you down. After what you have done for me." The blonde serie and stands up and puts her right hand in front of her, ready to cast a spell. She closes her eyes.

_"I, the serie who holds the power of the Holy, command you._

_Open thy gate, where the chosen one was born._

_Take me, and lead me to the world, that gave life of what I seek.__"_

Her surrounding was starting to glow. It was a pure light that came from here body. And a gold light came out from her hands and created a new portal.

"I found it." The girl was joyed. But, she was breathing hardly. Her eyes loses its color that was earlier an emerald but was turned black.

"I-... thi-nk.. I.. used... most.. o-f.. my..po-wer.. M-y..eyesi-ght.. i-s sta-rting...to..." She was breathing more harder.. But she started to move towards the portal as its going to disappear.

_"Dame! It's going to disappear! I'm need to hurry! Or else, I can't find 'him'!" _She thought. She hurries to move to the portal and succeeded. But her eyesight loses and there was just darkness.

**SOUL'S POV (KEI)**

I drove on my bike. Man, I'm so sleepy. I never felt this sleepy before. I keep on yawning as I drove. Thanks to the dream that keeps on appearing every night, I don't have any good night. My stomach suddenly 'growl'.

"Now that I remember, I didn't take any breakfast today." My stomach keeps on growling and its getting me annoyed.

"There's leave me no choice. I just have to take out some food in a restaurant. But... in a forest like this, where can I find a restaurant?" I live alone in a middle of a forest. I just have to endure it along the way until I can get into the city.

Suddenly, I felt a _maryuoku. _I stopped my bike and dismounted. I closes my eyes and concentrated. As I traced the _maryuoku, _I was shocked.

_"This __maryuoku, it's so powerful! Even more powerful than Kid and his partners!"_ i concentrated again. I think it near. I started to walk. I observed my surroundings. The trees, the sky, the cloud. It is strange. It looks peaceful. The forest is not this quiet. Most of the time, there are _youkai_ that will come out. But... this peacefulness, is it related to this _maryuoku _that I felt_?_

I arrived in the center of the forest. But there are still no signs of demons. _"Why?" _I continued to walk but stopped. My eyes widens from shock of what I saw right in front of me.

_"T-t-the g-girl -i-in m-my dre-am." _I thought. There is a girl in front of me, lying on the ground. The same age as me, her hair is long and blonde, she wears a white dress that has no sleeves and stopped until her knees. Her bangs covered her face so I can't see it. But, is she unconscious?

I started to walk towards the girl and when I was close enough, I pick her up. Just as I thought, she's unconscious! Her body has no warmth, as if she is dead.

"I need to take this girl to the hospital or else she will die." I went back to where my bike is, but I was stopped by something that tugged my jacket. I look back to the girl. And she started to wake up.

"O-oi, are you okay? " I ask her. She started to open her eyes. As she opened them, I saw an emerald color. It looks beautiful.

"D...da...r...e?" I think she has difficulty in talking.

"Hang on there! I'm going to take you to a hospital!" I was going to start to walk but was stopped again.

"I-iya... O-oneg-ai... D-do-n't... t-ta-ke.. m-e.. the-re..." I was going to opposed it but stopped. The _maryuoku_ that I felt before is very close to me. As I look at the girl, she was glowing white.

I was shocked. My eyes widens as I look at her. _"She must be the owner of the maryuoku that I felt!" _I thought.

That's not all. She's healing herself! Just how powerful is this girl?!

I have no time to think. I must take her with me to the mansion.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Who is this boy? I felt a strange _ maryuoku _within him. I opened my eyes and adjust my eyesight until I can see clearly. He has a white hair. That's strange. He has the same color of hair of the boy in my dream.

I can't move. I can only use magic that heals my wounds. After opening that portal and went in, I used up my power. I remember _okaa-sama _told me in opening gates that is tainted of dark magic that even the holy magic cannot open it easily.

_"Having a holy magic is hard to open up a portal that contain the darkness. Even if you have the power to open gates, it's hard to open it. But, you, the princess of all the serie can open it. But it is hard for you, too. It would consume most of your __ maryuoku, so be careful. _"

If I am just an ordinary serie, I would have disappear right now. But, I still can't move. How long can I move? I need to hurry!... Or else...

Eh?

What am I... doing here... in the first place... again?

(end of chapter 3)

Translations:

1. Doko ni - Where am I?

2. Sore nii - And

3. Maryuoku - magical power

4. Youkai - demons

5. Dare - who are you?

6. Okaa-sama - Mother

7. Onegai - Please

7. Serie - Spirit


End file.
